Flowing Destiny
by DKNJ4Lyfe
Summary: The end of Kingdom Hearts. What lies in store for the future of the Sky, the Ocean, and the Separation


Flowing Destiny  
  
Kairi stood frightened and in worry as she looked up towards the sky. She shed a tear in happiness but in much despair as well as she thought about Sora. Kairi then looked out to the water as she saw a bottle floating towards the shore. Kairi looked at it oddly as she wiper her face and walked to the shore of the beach. The bottle just layed there as Kairi stared at it until she saw an object and a note was inside. Kairi paused and slowly picked it up. She took the cork off and the rolled up piece of paper fell out with her lucky charm. Kairi didn't see the charm at first and she immediately picked up the paper and began to read it.  
  
Kairi... I haven't forgotten my promise... But I need your help this time... To stop the darkness... As well as this new type of enemy I've encountered that's similar to the Heartless... So please Princess of Heart take your charm and use it well...  
  
Kairi smiled as tears flowed from her eyes down her cheek and on the paper she held within her hands. Kairi looked around for her charm and she spotted it in the sand. She kneeled down in the firm sand and she froze as the cool breeze blew through her air and the beautiful surrounding of nature made her smile widen. She reached into the sand and grasped her charm firmly and she stood back up on both legs. Kairi closed her hands together clasping the charm and closed her eyes and began to speak.  
  
"This time...I'll fight and we'll go together to stop this darkness once and for all," Kairi said as her hand began to glow white and her charm transformed into the Oathkeeper keyblade. Kairi then walked towards the Secret Place and she walked towards the door that was what started their whole adventure.  
  
"Yes Sora...Riku...We'll go together," Kairi said as her outfit became one of an mysteruous presence and her hood shrouded her eyes so you couldn't see anything except her mouth and nose. The door then opened and Kairi slowly walked in one step at a time...  
  
(First Person) Sora  
  
"I can't do this, I need more help!" I said to myself as I felt useless with darkness shrouding me on this long path.  
  
Remember Sora... There will always be a door to the light  
  
"Mickey's voice repeatedly keeps telling me this in my head but its difficult to go through this journey. I'm not the keyblade master, Riku is! If he just didn't cloud heart with darkness. This is too much of an responsibility!" I cried as I took the keyblade and threw it on the ground but it bounced right off and back into my hands.  
  
"Now Sora... Is that how you really feel?" a sinister voice asked me out of nowhere, although it sounded just like Riku's.  
  
"What?! Who are you?" I demanded gripping the keyblade firmly.  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora you just don't get the life you now have do you?" the voice asked me.  
  
"What life are talking about?! Ansem!" I cried figuring it was his voice.  
  
"Now that's a little too easy for me to be Ansem isn't it," the voice replied laughing manically.  
  
"Then who are you?!" I said summoning the keyblade back into my heart.  
  
"I think the better question is who are you!"  
  
"I'm Sora that's who, the Keyblade Master!"  
  
"Wrong again! Your Sora, A Keyblade Master. No one ever told you that you were the only one. And if you think you messed up just because you didnt include Mickey shutup and listen ok? OK look there are four dimensions you see and each of them has a Keyblade. The Present has the Keyblade you hold in your hand. The World In-Between has Mickey's keyblade. Now what about the Light and Darkness keyblade. Well you contain the both of them because of your friends. Kairi's Light in her Heart was reacted in her charm which created Oathkeeper and Oblivion, it's mysteries are unknown. But if you have all three then your journey's shortened."  
  
"Wait, I sent Kairi's charm in a bottle in the water towards Destiny Islands asking her to help me."  
  
"WHAT?! You must get that charm back immediately you lazy bum! Go to Destiny Islands and get it back pronto!"  
  
"Wait a sec why should I listen to you? I don't know you or even if your telling the truth."  
  
"This is why...'Sora, help me'"  
  
"You bastard." I insulted  
  
"Fine I'll play your game but I want to know more later after I get the charm back!" Sora demanded.  
  
"Deal, now go!" the voice said and Sora was off.  
  
"That was close," the voice said in a gentler more sweeter tone.  
  
(Riku's POV)  
  
Is this what feeling gets A hope for happy endings Alone... I'm scared Something I don't wanna be What did he see when he looked inside of me? If this is just a dream How come I feel like screaming! This is your real world You gotta do what you must to live So can I? Can I?  
  
Riku sang the harmonic tune in the back of his head leaning on the door to Kingdom Hearts. He stood in leather attire wearing a trenchcoat and blindfold that covered his eyes as he had no sight.  
  
"So I'm out of my prison, I got to see other worlds and look where I have gotten," he said insulting himself as he briskly stood up straight and began to walk away from the door down a road where his destiny awaits him. As he walked down the path away from darkness, Riku took footsteps one at a time thinking about his future.  
  
"I never should of done this... The darkness in my heart corrupting me. I've lost my friends, family, even my body. What do I have left? What do I have to treasure that no one can take away from me?" he asked himself as a wet substance fell from his eye onto the ground. Was Riku actually crying?  
  
Riku you have the greatest thing to treasure of all... your heart Without it you could've never even had all the memories of life and this journey you had.  
  
"Wha... who's there" Riku asked as he stopped walking and noticed he felt nothing under his feet. He was merely floating in air.  
  
Riku you know who I am Let you heart figure it out for itself Riku you do have something left as well The role of a Keyblade Master Sora may be the Keyblade Master of the Kingdom Key But you... You have a keyblade as well.  
  
"What, I..I don't understand," he said baffled.  
  
You do understand but your letting your mind think and not your heart You will only understand once you can think with both mind and heart.  
  
I can't help you any longer young dream fulfiller but you will have a moment when you know what you must do and until then you will have to find out your respective role in this journey.  
  
Adieu... And the voice wisped away into the wind flowing ever so gently.  
  
"So I have to find where my place is? So could Sora have found his since he already started our journey? If that's the case then I know what I must do," he said as he began to fly away into an endless abyss of light.  
  
Kairi POV  
  
If you believe  
  
Within your heart  
  
You'll know that no one can change  
  
The path that you must go  
  
Believe what you feel  
  
And know you're right because  
  
The time will come around  
  
When you'll say it's yours....  
  
A song gently blew through the wind as Kairi's voiced sang in harmony and rejoice. Kairi held Oathkeeper dear to her heart as the NEO surrounded her. She was not afraid though and continued her peaceful singing. Kairi smiled and laughed with joy as she looked at the NEO still surrounding her. But then she started to think of her home. Did she really have a home? She was always being sent from one place to another. That's when she started to sing more.  
  
When I think of home  
  
I think of a place where there's love overflowing  
  
I wish I was home  
  
I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing  
  
Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning  
  
Suddenly the snowflakes that fall have a meaning  
  
Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean  
  
That's when an Heartless attacked and leapt at her heart but Kairi stood still letting it touch her heart and as contact was made, the NEO dissapated into nothingness.  
  
Maybe there's a chance for me to go back there  
  
Now that I have some direction  
  
It would sure be nice to be back home  
  
Where there's love and affection  
  
And just maybe I can convince time to slow up  
  
Giving me enough time in my life to grow up  
  
Time be my friend, let me start again.  
  
Kairi had then gripped Oathkeeper and began walking towards another door. NEO confronted her still and she quickly slashed at them and desolated them into halves. Kairi put her hood down and began walking consistently. As her walking continued she began to glow a bright white light. The trenchcoat she wore disappeared as a new light pink trenchcoat appeared. Kairi closed her eyes and began running, running, and running and still sang the song she remembered her grandmother singing to her trying to reach the door more and more. Kairi started to cry as the next verse came out of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly my world has changed it's face  
  
But I still know where I'm going  
  
I have had my mind spun around in space  
  
And yet I've watched it growing  
  
If you're list'ning God  
  
Please don't make it hard to know  
  
If we should believe in the things that we see  
  
Tell us, should we run away  
  
Should we try and stay  
  
Or would it be better just to let things be?  
  
Kairi still cried from the sorrow of never meeting a loved one important to her. "Sora... I need your help as well, please let me start again,"Kairi asked breathing heavily still running to the door. "No! I can do this! And until I can thats when I will be able to understand my purpose of life. I've passed through one door and now it's time to find another," she said determined as she put a starnd of her hair behind her ear and finally reached her destination. "This time Sora...Riku we will go together," Kairi said as she put her hand on the door and pushed....  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
It may seem unorganized and such but it will get better in the end and come out so that you'll know why I started with these at first. It's all apart of my master plan 


End file.
